


【授翻哈德】Metamorphgenus

by Billowyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billowyblue/pseuds/Billowyblue
Summary: Draco每次一打喷嚏就会性转
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【授翻哈德】Metamorphgenus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BummedOutWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummedOutWriter/pseuds/BummedOutWriter). Log in to view. 



****Metamorphgenus** **

written by BummedOutWriter

translated by Billowyblue

傲罗搭档; 性转吉纳斯Draco; Mpreg

原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/15821862>

PS 关键术语Metamorphgenus的译法借鉴了原著 ** **Metamorph**** ** **magus（易容马格斯）**** 的释义+音译结构：

原著Tonks可以任意改变相貌，属性为“易容”；本文Draco可以在男女两性之间自由转换，因此属性概括为“性转”。Magus音同“马格斯”，genus音同“吉纳斯”，故Metamorphgenus译为“性转吉纳斯”。

****正文：** **

Harry从没想过他最后竟会和Malfoy成为傲罗搭档，然而他们的组合惊为天人。

他们保持着一种冷冰冰的职业态度，在共用的小办公室里奉行少说话原则。沟通交流压缩在工作所需的最低限度。以及重中之重的一条，从不讨论六个月前的魔法部圣诞派对上他们喝醉之后发生了什么。

“又是条死胡同，Potter.” Malfoy乐观地说。Harry一拳砸在Terrence Rogers破败的老房子门框上。

Harry努力克制翻白眼的冲动。他看着Malfoy把重心从右脚换到左脚。

Malfoy最近有点暴躁。他抱怨得比平时更多，并且重新捡起了他贯穿整个霍格沃茨读书期间的那种贵族派拖长腔调。他差不多就像全然忘掉了那个秘密的，不言自明的，双方默许的 _少说话法规_ 。当Malfoy批评Harry的头发，再批评他的长袍，接着批评他磨损惨重的龙皮靴子，Harry很难忍住不要反唇相讥。而单单今天一个早上就发生了所有这些挑剔。

耐心所剩无几，Harry张开嘴想要回呛，Malfoy猛地把他推到一边。

一道红光闪过。等Harry稳住身形，他看见门上之前与他脑袋平行的地方现在赫然豁着一个洞。屋里传来一阵脚步声，Harry举起魔杖瞄准。他击穿了防护结界，门晃悠悠地耷拉在一侧铰链上。

“我去后面看看。”Malfoy说，已经拔腿跑向后院。

Harry走进光线阴暗的房子，低头避开扑面而来的恶咒，但没让Terrence Rogers朦朦胧胧的身影离开视线。弓着背的男人逃进屋子深处的一个房间，窜过后门时有天光漏进来。

背靠一只柜子直起身，Harry立刻追着Rogers来到杂草丛生的后院。他看到Rogers迎面对上了Malfoy. Harry举起魔杖，但Rogers已经咆哮出一句咒语，Malfoy的防护咒堪堪张开。

又是一道红光，明亮炫目，直直穿过了Malfoy的屏障，把金发青年击飞出去，一路穿透了庭院旁的栅栏。

“昏昏倒地！”Harry大喊，咒语击中Rogers的后背。Rogers重重倒了下去，Harry谨慎地穿过院子，奔向一摊木头碎屑和绿油油的杂草地，那是他的搭档摔倒的地方。“Malfoy,” 他喊，眼睛留意着嫌犯，“还活着吗？”

Malfoy呻吟着站起来。他肯定伤得不算太重，毕竟。“还好。”

Harry眨眨眼。刚才是个女孩子的声音。Harry的余光里，当事女孩摇摇晃晃，连连咒骂，正拍掉长袍上的灰。Malfoy见鬼地到哪里去了？Harry再也忍不住——他转过身。“小姐，你还好……”Harry顿住了。

“我很好，Potter.” 她拖着长腔，有着陌生的高音调和耳熟的音色。

站在Harry面前的女孩——具体说来就是站在Malfoy摔倒的地方——有着长长的金发和大大的灰眼睛。她做工精细的长袍微微有点太长，紧紧地包裹着她的胯部和胸脯，显然在这些部位不太合身。她的嘴唇丰盈粉红，睫毛纤长。她漂亮极了，但她同时也明明白白是——

“M-Malfoy?” Harry结结巴巴地说。

女版Malfoy呼了口气。“对，是我，”她气冲冲地说。她低头看着自己的身体，嘴唇撅了起来。

“那个咒该死地是什么？”Harry问，同时感到一阵诡异的检查自己身体零件的冲动。

“这不是咒出来的。”女版Malfoy寒气森森地说，Harry的脑子轰地炸开了。

试图拼凑起大脑碎片无果，Harry舔了舔嘴唇。他张开嘴，合上，又张开。“你受伤了吗？”他艰难地问，毕竟完全不知道还能说些什么。

女版Malfoy抿着唇。“我没——当然。”她承认。

“我带你去圣芒戈。”Harry伸出手臂。

“不必，”Malfoy嘲弄地看着Rogers瘫在杂草丛里的身体，“捉拿嫌犯。我直接回家——我可以联系我的私人治疗师。”

Harry审视着搭档眉宇间渗出的汗水。“Malfoy, 你在发抖。”

女版Malfoy喉头滚动，抄起双臂。

“而且你——呃，你是个妞。”

Malfoy自嘲地笑了一下。“给我一分钟。我有点——不稳。”她转身背朝Harry，双手捏成拳。

Harry无法不去瞪着Malfoy披在脑后的金色卷发，几乎长及腰际。他听到Malfoy深深地呼吸，仿佛是在集中注意力。

接下来发生了肉眼可见的变化。Malfoy的呼吸变得更粗重也更湿润，同时他的骨骼仿佛在某些部位压缩，又在另一些部位扩张。Harry充满敬畏地看着Malfoy长袍底下的胯部变薄，肩膀拓宽，身高也增加了几英寸。长长的卷发一寸一寸越缩越短，直到Malfoy的后颈再次露出来。

最后Malfoy转过身，看上去和原来一模一样，但也有所 _不同_ ，而且显然是个男人。

他躯干上的一条切口血流汹涌，片刻之前那里还毫发无伤。

“好了。”Malfoy虚弱地笑了一下，然后一头栽了下去。

Harry在他身边蹲下来将他们一并移形换影到了圣芒戈。

*

“可怜的娃，”Parkinson大呼小叫，“我就知道跟Potter搭伙等同于签了死刑令。”

Malfoy翻着白眼。“不是他的错。”他说。真大方啊，Harry想。

Harry独自站在病房一角，跟正在向Malfoy嘘寒问暖的朋友们比起来很像个小跟班。

Malfoy坐在床上，没穿衬衫，上身大部分只裹着绷带。他的伤基本疗愈了，但从Parkinson每次怀着病态的迷恋戳他时他脸上闪过的苦相可以判断，还是挺疼的。

不过话又说回来，Malfoy是出了名的戏多。

时不时Harry会抬头察看Malfoy的上半身有没有冒出乳房，但什么也没出现，让Harry很——沮丧？宽心？一切都相当令人迷惑，Harry依然不确定他当时是不是疯了。

“行了，我们该走了，”Blaise说，一只手放在Pansy的臀部，“尽量别死在我开派对之前。只有两周了。”

“多休息。”Goyle说，然后斯莱特林三人组大摇大摆地走出病房，不忘扔给Harry好几个恶毒的眼神和粗鲁的手势。

他们不在，Malfoy的注意力就转向了他，而Harry发觉自己还是想不到任何能说的话和能做的事。因此他僵硬地站着，像一株执拗的仙人掌。

“你打算就这么站在那儿盯着我看？”Malfoy挑衅道。

Harry尴尬地四处摆弄，好像他压根不曾满心希望那么做似的。他长出一口没有意识到自己憋了好久的气，然后放下手臂，离开背靠的墙。他犹豫了下，朝Malfoy的床走来，在旁边的一把椅子上坐下。

“我需要你告诉我没发疯。”Harry恳求。

Malfoy没有回答。他只是怜悯地看了Harry一眼。

“Malfoy…” Harry情绪激动起来，“到底——什么鬼？”

Malfoy皱眉。“我们真的要这么做？你是不是忘了那个 _少说话_ ——”

“噢，我们已经打破得够多了。”Harry说，花了很大力气不要气得冒烟。

Malfoy叹了口气。“治疗师……说我把她压抑太久了，”他表情痛苦，“她相当渴望出来。

这之后，Malfoy沉默了很长时间。Harry不耐烦地摇着他的脚。

终于，Malfoy说，“我是个性转吉纳斯，”他耸耸肩，“遗传的。”

Harry浑身一震。“我知道变形马格斯 (metamorphmagi)，Malfoy! 那——那不是——”

“性转吉纳斯 (metamorph _genus_ )，”Malfoy打断他，“是个下属类别，而且很罕见。”他啐道。

“噢，”Harry说。他深吸一口气，“它有什么——？”

“这意味着我可以凭借心意改变性别。嗯，有的时候吧。都是心理作用，不过我通常会被打喷嚏触发。但还有些时候，如果我努力集中精神……”他的声音小了下去。

Harry继续直愣愣地看着。“所以有时候你是女的。”他的嗓子变尖了。

“有时候我还是男的呢，”Malfoy恼怒地说，“哪个性别都不比另一个更货真价实。我——两者皆是。”

Harry停止了思考。他无法不注意到Malfoy揪床单揪得有多么紧，还有他瞪着自己的大腿生闷气的样子。“你讨厌她，”Harry反应过来，“我是说——你讨厌你的女性自我。”

Malfoy白了他一眼。“就像她讨厌我一样。你能怪我们吗？”

“我们？就好像——两个人？”

“也不全是。不。有一点？”Malfoy认命地耸耸肩，“性转之后，我还是同一个人，但变化无处不在。它改变了我的荷尔蒙，我的生理构造。你不会相信它对我的性格影响有多大。所有的所有都很倒胃口，真的。我们都是Draco, 只是属于不同的生理机制。”

Harry木然地点点头。“那么受的伤——”

“如果其中一个受伤，另一个不受影响。这是……很强大的魔法。一个性别生病的时候另一个可以很健康。这也有好处，我猜。

Harry想起他在一部电影里看到过的一种麻瓜症状——多重人格障碍。有这种症状的人如果想逃避某种创伤，可以就这么在不同人格之间进行转换。但在Malfoy这里，这种转换还扩展到了生理。

“我想这是她决定出来的一部分原因，”Malfoy沉吟着，再次盯着他的手看，“我的男性形态受伤了。我已经站不起来。所以她接管了我的身体。”

“很酷啊。”Harry听见自己说。

Malfoy的面容扭曲了。“也相当不方便。”

Harry皱眉陷入思考。“你应该告诉我的。”

“我没预料到——”

“我们是搭档。你应该告诉我。”

Malfoy点点头，嘴唇抿成一条薄线。“不会有下一次了。”

*

Harry想得停不下来。

他在想Malfoy是怎么做到在霍格沃茨瞒天过海的。如果Malfoy告诉他的是真的——他也没理由编出这种事情——那就意味着Malfoy活到今天，在内里一直是个女孩，或者不如说——在另一面是个女孩。并且这个女版Malfoy长久以来被无视，被忽略，等待着重见天日。

接下来的几个星期，丝毫不见她的迹象。Malfoy的态度又回到了冰冷的公事公办，但Harry对于Malfoy诡异的坐立不安，或者变幻莫测的大发脾气都有了新的认识。他控制不住地猜想这是不是源于她的反抗，源于她 _存在_ 的需要。

“最近怎么样？”一天晚上Harry在办公室里问。所有人都准备下班，但Malfoy还在伏案看报告。

Harry看到Malfoy后背绷紧。“很好。”

“自从你受伤以来……”Harry进一步说。

“我好得很，Potter.”

“所以没再有……”

“发作？没。”

小小的办公室陷入沉默，Harry心不在焉地用魔杖指挥乱放的便条收拢。他看得出来Malfoy也失去了对报告的专注，因为羽毛笔的刮擦声停了下来。

“我在试着让她多出来。在家里。这有助于……安抚情绪。”

Harry无言地点点头，不允许自己去看Malfoy. 他对女版Malfoy的惊鸿一瞥在脑海中闪现，整个概念里有什么东西既相当诡异又使人兴奋，他忍不住问：“你为什么保持在男性？”

Malfoy接下来的话透着精心计算的冷静。“我是Malfoy家族继承人。我必须是男性。”

Harry点头表示明白。“也是。只是这显得不太公平……对她来说。”

“考虑到公众形象，外形不一致是非常说不过去的。对每个变形马格斯而言都如此。这就是不太—— _正常_ ，也不实用。又鉴于我的家族继承权，我必须是——

“男人。对。”

然而Harry还是无法自控地想着与此相关的种种不公。Malfoy可以拥有两个世界最好的东西。他可以是男人。他可以是女人。Harry信马由缰地想着。

*

自从他的混蛋傲罗搭档把他的事儿抖给部门头子之后，Draco发现自己在法律执行司的地位发生了微妙的变化。

比如，他分到了一件特制的傲罗制服，可以随着身体改变来贴合形体，而且看起来总是很合适，不论处在哪个性别。

又比如，他还分到了比平常多得多的卧底任务。如果Robards认为他可以利用Draco的性转吉纳斯身份，那他就大错特错了。Draco继续轻车熟路地以男性身份工作，只是偶尔用魅力咒或者复方汤剂来瞒过那些可能会认出他的嫌疑人。

至少直到Numptie那个案子推进的第三晚是如此。

肖尔维奇的凌晨三点，他驻守在一幢平淡无奇的老房子外边。街道反常地漆黑寂静，无疑是得益于小心施放的隐秘咒。他和Potter在调查Mortimer Numptie—一个疯疯癫癫的巫师，他把廉价画作卖给麻瓜，施咒让它们显得稀有宝贵而且价值连城。

显然该由Potter来装扮成潜在客户。他知道怎么表现得像个麻瓜。妈呀，他差不多已经 _是_ 一个了。吞下一大口复方汤剂，Potter摇身一变成为富有的社会名流Baz Pitch. 他大摇大摆走进Numptie店里的样子有够夸张，在Draco看来更像是步履匆匆的蹒跚。

那都是三个小时之前的事了。

买一幅假画要多久？Draco能肯定绝不是三个小时。他低声咒骂，朝一棵树踢了一脚，结果却是捂着脚骂了更多脏话。他藏身在Numptie店铺对面的小树林里。还是不见Potter的踪影，而Draco别无他法，只有进去找他。

Draco把魔杖指向自己的脸，想用魅力咒把头发变成棕色，把鼻子变得不那么尖。当他感觉不到咒语的任何作用时皱起了眉。他又试了一次，结果一样，或者说没有结果。该死。Numptie肯定施了一个阻止魔法使用的结界。Draco感到惊讶，因为这远远超出了此人已知的能力水平。

Draco焦虑地来回踱步，开始权衡他的选项。他可以尝试逃出结界边缘呼叫后援——但他不清楚那么做要多久，而且其他傲罗的到来可能会对Potter造成更大的危险。

他也可以自己上，要求进门——然而在没有后援的情况下现身只会促使敌人把他也一并拿下。Potter的伪装也许已经暴露了，所以Numptie和他的人对于干掉Draco眼睛都不会眨一下。

Draco只剩下最后一个选择。他得进入那座房子，既不借助傲罗的权威，也不依靠巫师的力量。要想突破Numptie的防备，他需要扮成麻瓜，而这势必会很棘手，考虑到Potter已经失败了。

不允许自己再犹豫，Draco背靠树干，闭上眼睛努力集中精神。

没起作用。他需要一点触发。

Draco睁开眼睛看向脚下的杂草，它们都缠绕在阴影里。他花了一点时间找到空地边沿的一小片野花。他在旁边跪下来，手指滑进绽放的花蕊。一点点就行。他俯身吸入一口花粉。

他爆发出一长串惊天动地的喷嚏，而且有够 _怪诞_ ，因为他能感觉到身体随着每一记喷嚏弯折，扭曲，重塑。每一次转换性别，他都对另一个性别产生偏见。终于，喷嚏停止了，并且谢天谢地，自己已经变成了女人。

她双手双脚撑在地上，无声地喘息，长发遮住脸颊。她爬起来，扒掉了合身的袍子，袍子底下是利落的衬衫和短裙。她脱掉衬衫，露出一件白色背心，低胸剪裁而且暴露得令人不适。接着她在一旁的石头上磨了磨靴子，再把头发揉得乱蓬蓬的。但这还不够，她还不够 _肮脏_ 。Draco随手抓起一大把泥土抹在自己的皮肤和衣服上。这之后她找到一块足够锐利的石头把裙边割破了些。

当Draco走向Numptie的店铺，她在窗帘紧闭，黑乎乎的窗子上看到自己的倒影。她活到现在还从没有这么脏兮兮乱糟糟过。看起来就像如假包换的站街小野猫。

 _现在我只需要_ _代入_ _角色_ 。她告诉自己，面朝向门，深呼吸，然后开始敲。

 _敲门_ 或许不能恰如其分地描述她的行为。她在 _砸_ 门，间或用脚踢，扳动门把手的方式绝望粗鲁得像个瘾君子。

“我知道你在！”她尖叫着，两个拳头一起擂门。“开门啊，你这王八蛋！”她补上更多脚踢，使遍了她在不用魔杖情况下的极端攻击手段。才过去十分钟她就差不多要把自己累坏了，这时总算有人一把拉开了门。

一个胡子拉碴的秃头男子居高临下看着她。“你他妈是什么人？”他质问。

Draco无视了他。“他在哪！？”她吼道，径直冲进屋子，但陌生男人一把抱住了她的腰。她拼命反抗，拳打脚踢，同时持续尖叫的疯癫劲堪比一个盛怒的Ginevra Weasley.

这个男人是结界的控制者吗？不。Draco从他身上感受不到半点魔力。

恶棍拽着她往前走去。他揪着一大把浓密的长发，由于控制这个比起控制她挣扎的四肢更为轻易。Draco滔滔不绝地骂着脏话，一路被拖着穿过走廊，来到一个巨大的房间。她被扔在铺着脏兮兮棕色地毯的地板上。

她慢慢抬起头，将长发从脸上拨开。除开秃头男人，这里还有三个人，都围着她，有的饶有兴趣，有的面露嫌恶。Draco看得出他们都是巫师。还有些人，Draco认出来是Numptie的暴徒表亲。

Draco能在眼角的余光里看到Potter. 他的复方汤剂已经失效了，脸上又是伤口又是淤青，被绑在房间另一头的椅子上。他的手臂在束缚下绷得紧紧的。

“这是谁？”一个棕色头发的男人问，Draco认出他就是Mortimer Numptie. 但Numptie看起来并无不悦。他咧嘴笑着。

“一个疯婆娘，”秃头男子阴沉沉地说，“差点把门砸烂了。”

“你叫什么名字，小妞？”Numptie上前一步。

“Mercury.” Draco回答。 _操，这算是个麻瓜名字吗？_

“Mercury…” Numptie沉吟着，舌头把玩着这个名字的发音。就算他觉得不寻常，他也没有说什么。

Draco坐在她的脚后跟上。“我在找Byrn. 他欠我钱，我是不会走的，除非我看到那个挨千刀的傻逼混帐王八蛋……”她的目光四处逡巡，直到她找到了他——结界的保持者。他没和其他人站在一起，他的手臂交抱着，身体僵硬，Draco能感觉到他周围鼓动的魔力。她飞快瞥了Potter一眼，后者发出模糊的充满责备的哼声，好像他看得出来她打算做什么，好像这会妨碍他坐以待毙的计划似的。

Numptie舔舔嘴唇。“我倒是不认识什么Byrn, 不过，如果你要的是钱，我确信我们可以做个交——”

Draco没有让他说完。她将自己整个人往前甩去，跑过他身边，把自己掷向墙壁，以及倚靠在那里的男人。他的身体依然僵硬，手臂依然交叉着。

她还从来没用这具身体战斗过，而且也知道她既不具备男性自我的重量也不具备他的肌肉。她的每个版本似乎都按照她的潜在需要而被塑造。她的男性躯体拥有肌肉与流畅度，适合发力，防御与威慑。这个身体则有快速的反射弧和更快的口舌，灵巧的手指，脆弱的体格，利落的咒术，以及许许多多的女性特征。

她扑向那个男人，力度之大撞得他往后一倒，他的脑袋磕上身后的墙。

但这就够了。结界解除，Draco矮身躲避，因为一时间咒语从五根不同的魔杖里飞出。

Potter强大的无杖魔法前来应援。她看到他的守护神穿墙而出。Draco从靴子里抽出魔杖，就地翻滚躲过一个恶咒。

一小时后，现场塞满了傲罗。Draco和Potter步履沉重地走出医院，两人都脏兮兮乱糟糟的，不过明显不那么鼻青脸肿了。在去圣芒戈之前Draco变回了男性，并被迫应付了总是在医院走廊里巡逻的媒体。

在医院门前的台阶上，Draco和Potter互相看了一眼。Draco打量着Potter脸上的红晕，即便在泥污下也清晰可见。

“嗯，我要走了。”Potter说，坚持看向别处。他想装作没事，然而绊到了自己的脚，差点滚下楼梯。

Draco抓住他的手臂防止这个傻瓜摔跤。“那我也来。”

“什么？”Potter说，震惊地面向Draco.

“医生说至少接下来一小时内你不能身边没人。”

“说真的，我没事，Malfoy.”

“才不是没事。要是你尝试幻影移形你会离体的，笨蛋。再说了，你现在还有眩晕和重心不稳的状况。”

说到这里，Potter还真就再一次摇摇欲坠起来。Draco充满耐心地用手臂环住Potter的腰。

“不！”Potter说，想挣扎出去然而失败了。他表现得好像是要走上绞刑架，模样又好笑又精彩，“相信我Malfoy, 去我家不是个好主意。”他徒劳无功地试图把Draco缠着他的手扒拉开。

Draco翻了个白眼。“那去我家。”

“啥？！”

“这样也不会错过和我父母的晚餐。不然场面就好看了。”Draco波澜不惊地说。

Potter还来不及多说一个字，Draco就把他们一起移形换影到了庄园。

两人落地在Draco卧室的一瞬间，Potter又开始站不稳了。Draco不耐烦地把他往床上推，Potter像一条湿毛巾一样一头栽了下去。他扑腾两下，好歹让自己坐直了。然后他把手放在大腿上不安地摆弄，四处张望，看起来像是要夺门而逃。

“乖乖待着，”Draco说，在他的衣橱里翻找，“还有穿上这个。”他把一件袍子扔到Potter腿上。

抓起一条毛巾和另一套衣服，Draco走进配套的浴室，快速洗了个澡，因为他知道他的搭档还在等着。十五分钟后，他干净清爽，穿戴整齐。他走回卧室，手指穿过尚且潮湿的发丝，很满意地看到Potter好好穿上了Draco给的衣服，而且貌似还成功给自己施了个清洁咒。

“准备好了？”Draco说着伸出手臂。他怀疑他自得其乐得有点过分了。

满脸写着固执，Potter自己站了起来，虽说也很岌岌可危。Draco只是看了他一眼，然后转过身，领着Potter走向餐厅。

母亲和父亲各自扬起一边眉毛，用两句生硬的“Mr. Potter”问候了Potter. Potter扑通陷进椅子里开始撕咬他的食物，好像一连几周没吃过饭似的，Draco的父母执著地试图无视他。

而当Potter往他的土豆上疯狂撒盐又往他的烤肉上狂倒胡椒粉的时候，Draco终于意识到他这位晚餐宾客的真正危害所在。

他打了个喷嚏。

*

Malfoy用纸巾擦着鼻子，无论是对母亲兴趣盎然的眼神还是对父亲充满责备的严厉瞪视都一概不理。“不好意思，母亲，父亲。我通常都嘱咐小精灵不要把胡椒粉端上桌的。你知道我比较敏感。”Malfoy因为她的胸部撑着长袍而皱眉，仿佛她对它们长这么大深感沮丧。

Harry压根无法控制自己。他的眼神直勾勾的。

“噢可是Draco, 我们今晚有客人，”Narcissa说，“所以我让Binky把调味料摆出来了。我们当然要保证Mr. Potter什么也不缺。”

Harry噎住了，他的脸涨得通红。他咳嗽着说了些连自己也听不明白的东西，然后飞快继续他的，老实说有够难看的，吃相展览。他只需要吃完然后就可以滚回自己家了。

“你的衣橱后面应该还有些舒适的衣服，亲爱的，”Narcissa继续说，“睡裙之类的。”

 _睡裙？！_ Harry的耳朵烧了起来。

“考虑得真周到。”Malfoy懒洋洋地说。Harry看到Lucius的神色越来越恼怒。

“你知道治疗师是怎么说的。”Narcissa说。

Malfoy用她姑娘家的小巧嘴巴慢慢嚼着芦笋。“当然。”

“别人可能还以为你起码有变回去的恰当礼节。”Lucius咆哮道。餐桌骤然陷入死寂。Harry呆住了。

Malfoy几乎不加掩饰地翻着白眼。“有什么区别呢父亲？”她说。Harry震惊于她还能如此叛逆。

Lucius眼里闪烁着怒火。“我们有客人。”

_我？！客人？不——不——我_ _就_ _只是_ _Harry……_

“Harry已经知道了我是个性转吉纳斯——”

_Harry_ _？她刚刚叫我的名字了？_

“所以你坚持要展示——”

_“我没有！”_

Malfoy不乐意变回他的男性形态这一点很有意思，但也很讲得通。因为Malfoy告诉过Harry——两个性别都憎恨彼此——在某种程度上，并且他们一直处于对控制权的争夺之中。然而二者都明白他们的责任，身为一个Malfoy的责任。

“你总是讨厌这样的我，”Draco差不多是在发牢骚了。她的刀叉不停地切割着烤肉和马铃薯，把它们切碎成肉汁里泡着的碎丁，继续糟蹋成凝胶状的混合物，看起来更适合用吸管而不是刀叉来吃，“你总是这样，父亲。你就是个傻瓜，该死的混蛋……”她毫不避讳地大声嘟哝着。

Narcissa看起来很严厉——或者不如说，她看起来好像在试图显得严厉。Harry惊呆了，而Lucius看起来濒临爆发。

“你刚才对我说什么，小子？！”Lucius喝道。

“我不是小子！”Draco回击，蹦了起来。

Harry摸索着衣袖里的魔杖，与此同时Lucius也站了起来，只不过是慢慢地， _充满危险地_ 。

好几件事在一瞬间发生了。Draco朝她父亲扑了过去。Narcissa倒吸凉气。Binky打翻了舒芙蕾，发出一声半心半意的尖叫。Harry不知是该捂住眼睛还是眼睁睁旁观。

但刹那间Draco用力地拥抱着她的父亲，脸埋在他的长袍里。她低声说了句抱歉。Lucius逆来顺受地长叹一声，轻轻摸着她的头顶。

然后Draco朝她的房间漫步走去，仿佛无事发生，Lucius瞪着他的妻子。她端庄地回以微笑。Harry眨了几下眼睛，咽下最后一口烤肉，挤出来一句“呃——那、那个——我要——”然后放弃了，跟在Draco身后离席。

Harry把头探进Draco敞开的卧室门，金发的当事人正靠在床上，依然是个女孩，而且她穿着——呃——睡裙。Harry的嗓子变干了。他几度张开嘴，尝试着吐出字句。“我打算……嗯……现在就走。”他简短地说。

Draco猛地抬起眼睛。她放下书，走向Harry. 她的腿特别长，而且光滑。睡衣包裹着她的曲线。硬邦邦的身板无处可寻，而Harry多少有点想念那些。但他同样喜欢这样，喜欢这种柔软。

“很新鲜吧，不是吗？”Draco笑了，“这里的一切都男子气得令人反胃。”她转了个圈，炫耀着睡裙有多短，她的臀部在洁白的丝绸底下看起来有多完美。梅林啊，她在戏弄他。一切对这个混蛋而言都是病态的小游戏。

Harry喉结滚动。“是啊。走了。”

“拜。”Malfoy干巴巴地说，几乎有点闹脾气了。

Harry发现自己转过了身。“可以吗？”

Malfoy白了他一眼。“当然。”

Harry猛力点头。

“你怎么回事？”Malfoy说，她的声音相当傲慢，“你整个晚上都一团糟。”

Harry艰难地想要维持一种满不在乎的态度。“就是你——不一样了——在你是女孩的时候。对你的爸爸妈妈不一样了，对——所有人都不一样。”

“我更坦率了，”Draco耸耸肩，“更任性也更勇敢。我猜跟荷尔蒙有关。”

“噢。”

他们陷入一种令人难受的沉默，彼此都在等待，但都没有动作。

“我搞不懂你，”Malfoy说，“你总是盯着看。你是喜欢男版的我还是女版的我呢？”

Harry匆匆移开目光，有点腼腆。“这就是问题所在，Malfoy. 我两个版本都喜欢。我觉得这一切都相当……刺激。”明知道这样不明智，他还是迎上Malfoy的目光。

“刺激？那就意味着有些事可以期待了。”Malfoy说，假装有点悲伤。

“嗯，没错，”Harry说，靠近，“我们两个的事难道不是通常都这么发展吗？”他吻了Malfoy，自从圣诞派对以来第一次吻她。这个吻要柔软一些，没那么狂热，但更让人满足。Malfoy慵懒地回吻他，享受而不攫取。因为Harry已经是她的了。

“是啊，”她说，“很对。”Harry把她推到墙上，再次吻了她，这回吻得更深。

Draco往后撤离，Harry确定她能感觉到他顶着她胯部的勃起。

“Potter, 我在生理期。”Draco说，分毫不见尴尬。

Harry眨眨眼。“哦——好吧。所以我觉得你不会想……”

“不太想。”Draco坦承。

有片刻停滞。Harry思索着什么，Draco扬起一边眉毛。

“你能——变吗？”Harry迟疑地说，“变回男人？”

现在轮到Draco眨眼了。接着她一笑。“咱们去搞点胡椒粉。”她拖着Harry去了厨房。

*

Harry说不好他和Malfoy之间究竟算怎么回事，但Malfoy坚持认为他们没在约会。距离庄园那次晚餐灾难已经过去一周了，眼下Malfoy和他一起，在他身下，以女孩子的身体，有史以来第一次。

他们刚刚下班。Harry由衷感叹Malfoy的制服在她身上是多么合衬，不管在哪种性别下都很完美。Malfoy应该对她所有的衣服都施这个咒的，不过这蠢货多半会觉得这是某种妥协。Harry尤其中意那条裙子。他的手探进袍底，顺着Malfoy的长腿一路往上，享受着毫无阻隔的通行，以及肌肤的柔软。他这么快就开始喜欢上这个混蛋的每个版本了，真够怪异的。

他们躺在Harry起居室的沙发上，谁都没那个耐心爬上位于三楼的卧室。Harry一路潜入Malfoy的袍子，享受一切细微反应。他喜欢Malfoy身为女性时更容易脸红的样子，还喜欢她身体的颤抖，以及当Harry摩挲她腹部右侧，髋骨上方的那一点时她是如何显得格外敏感的。她低声喘息，大腿战栗。

Harry停下来。“唔……”

“你想让我转换吗？”Malfoy用气音说。

“不。没那个必要，”Harry微笑，“你哪样更自在？”

Malfoy耸肩的样子是在说， _无所谓。_

“我还从没跟你像这样在一起过。”Harry说，双手丈量Malfoy的胯部，现在这里更丰满也更宽。他捧住Malfoy的乳房。梅林啊，它们多 _完美_ 。

Malfoy脸上的红晕更深了，并非因为肢体接触，而是她接下来的坦言：“我还从没有这个样子跟任何人在一起过。”

Harry的呼吸顿住了，但他试图假装那不曾发生。“啊，这样。”他云淡风轻地说。他的手指继续探索着Malfoy的身体曲线。突然之间，这变得如此特别，如此 _重要_ 。

Malfoy攥住他的衬衫，气息不稳地低语，“Potter, 操我就好。”

“好的。”Harry费力地说。

他这么做了。

*

他不知道这是什么，但感觉特别，特别好。

Harry能感到他的魔杖尖发出的光照在脸上。意味着是时候起床上班了。

他还感觉到Malfoy趴在他的胸口，感觉到Malfoy挨着他挪动。

 _男性？哦，今天早上是女性_ 。Harry摸着她的背，感到诡异的充满保护欲。他想把她拉近一点，但她的身体绷紧了。毫无预警地，她把自己从Harry的怀抱里撕下来，径直跑去与卧室相连的卫生间。

Harry坐起来，朝半开的浴室门皱眉。Malfoy呕吐的声音令他缩了一下。

几分钟后Malfoy脚步沉重地走回房间，现在是男人了。他对性别转换越来越轻车熟路——很多时候甚至用不着打喷嚏都能做到。

Malfoy坐在床上，Harry捧着他的脸，仔仔细细地瞧。Malfoy翻了个白眼，Harry看到他的眼睛底下没有细纹，不像他的女性自我，后者最近看起来总是很疲惫。“你还好吗？”Harry问，总算允许金发青年走开。

“我想是流感？我保持在这样应该就能度过去了。”Malfoy起身，从Harry的抽屉里拽出一条毛巾。

Harry懒洋洋地笑了。他一直觉得Malfoy能把病痛隔绝在一个性别里非常神奇。“好啊。”他表示赞同。

接下来的几个星期，Malfoy保持在男性形态。少数几次女性的那一面冒头的时候，她看起来也筋疲力竭。几个月过去了，Malfoy还是继续维持男性身份，即便在Harry家还有庄园都是如此，一次也没有转换过。Harry不太确定Malfoy究竟是回到了老样子呢，还是说他在隐瞒什么。

某天下午，Harry在办公室里提出这个困惑。

“我只是在试着保持专注。”Malfoy嘟哝说，沉浸在文书工作里头也不抬。

Harry搞不懂是什么意思，而这混蛋也拒绝解释。

*

经过几个月的“没在约会”Malfoy，Harry认为是时候向朋友们坦白了。

Ron完全理解无能。Hermione则兴趣盎然。

“Harry, 我不知道你是gay.” Hermione说，显得若有所思。

“呃其实，我是，嗯，双性恋。”Harry解释了过去几个月来变得极度清晰的这一发现。

相比起Harry的性取向，Ron更关心他的兴趣所指。“我不懂，伙计。这是hate sex什么的吗？”

Hermione看起来愤慨十足。

Harry脸红了。“大概吧，取决于他当天的心情如何。”然后他开始躲避Hermione严厉的斥责。

他们很快策划好下班后一起喝酒。Harry差不多是把Malfoy拖去魔法部旁边的酒吧的。在那里，他被正式介绍为Harry的“不是男朋友”。

其他人谈天说地的时候，Malfoy垂眼盯着他的火焰威士忌，满脸琢磨的表情。最终，他把杯子推到一边。显然这不符合他一贯的高级品味。

那晚进行到一半，Ron从卫生间回来，很显然往自己身上狂喷了一通Harry送给他做生日礼物的廉价古龙水。

效果立竿见影。Draco打了个喷嚏，然后变成了女人。

她的脸颊红扑扑的，肌肤闪耀着无比诱人的光泽。当Harry迎上她的目光，他惊讶于胸中一股不知从何而来的强烈情感。一时间他想要抱着她，安抚她，护她周全。

Ron的反应堪称激烈。他蹦了起来，跌跌撞撞往后退，然后一屁股摔在地上疼得大叫一声。

Hermione的嘴张开了。她努力合上，双眼闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“Malfoy, 你是个性转吉纳斯？”她唱道，用目光解剖起了这位纯血。她看起来似乎也不介意在有空的时候 _当真_ 把他解剖一番。

Harry嘴角抽动，但他努力让自己看起来无动于衷。当他感到一只手在桌子底下抓住他时，他心里一惊，Malfoy看他的样子满怀恳求。

"Harry."

然而接下来他再次打起喷嚏，并变成了男人。他僵住了，撂下Harry的手，逐个怒视在场的人，好像挑战他们胆敢有所评论。“Weasley, 你见鬼地从哪里搞来的那个古龙水？你闻起来一股山羊尿骚味。”

Harry涨红了脸。

“Granger, 不要视奸我，你这色狼。我不要忍受这个，Potter. 你的朋友都去死吧！”咳嗽着，Malfoy起身大踏步走开，接着不太优雅地小跑起来，好像深怕会再打喷嚏似的。

在他身后，Ron和Hermione呆呆地瞪着他的背影。Ron爬回座位。

“现在我懂了。”Ron冲Harry点点头，举起杯子。

"Ron!" Hermione责备道。

Harry端起Malfoy的火焰威士忌。“干杯。”

*

从技术上说，Draco不需要通过打喷嚏来性转。心理作用就能做到。打喷嚏只是刚好对他来说 _行得通_ ，类似于某种出口。是潜意识掌控了能力的表现。

某次魔法部大型聚会上他差点翻车了，当时一个傻笑着的侍应生给他端来一盘洒满胡椒的开胃菜。场面原本会很 _灾难_ ，但不知怎么地Draco努力忍住了没打喷嚏。相反他跑了，整晚都把自己锁在卫生间里，在心里教训自己，担惊受怕得再不敢重新回到庆祝会上去。然后他感到铺天盖地的自我厌恶。凭什么他连自己的魔力都掌控得这么失败啊？

Draco没能忍住喷嚏的那一天终于到来了。谢天谢地，只有Potter在场。他们俩正在执行盯梢任务，在一座废弃的建筑物里监视马路对面的屋子。刚开始，Draco脑海中跑过无数孱弱的解释。而与此同时，Potter张口结舌。

Draco衣服伸缩的程度比往日更为显著。他肌肉纤薄的体型让位于柔软与……与笨重。房间里光线很暗，但Potter不是 _瞎子_ ，尤其鉴于他此刻还戴着眼镜。所以他们就这么瞪着彼此，Draco咬着她的嘴唇，Potter的眼珠子都突了出来。

Draco打破沉默。“惊喜。”她用悠长讽刺的调子欢快地唱道。

Potter好一会儿才做到开口说话。他看上去像极了某种窒息的水生动物。“ _这_ 就是你一直躲躲藏藏的东西？！”他终于叫了出来。

“所以？”Draco火大地说。

Potter唾沫横飞。“你看起来像是马上要爆炸了！”

现在轮到Draco脸红了——虽说她的双颊早就是粉扑扑的。“我才8个月，傻逼！”她说，朝Potter狂野地砸着拳头。

Potter握住她的手臂。 “D-Draco.”

Draco暂停了攻击。“我……等我一下。”她转过身，闭上眼睛，努力集中精神。“好了。”他长舒一口气，手掌抚过他再一次苗条起来的身体。

Potter脸色煞白。“那、那个哪里去了……”他开始上上下下拍打Draco，那架势茫然而疯狂。

“它好好的，Potter. 这是魔法，记得吗？”

Potter吞咽了一口。

“ _我_ 身上发生的事影响不到 _她_ 。这样更安全。”

“你怀yun——”

“这个嘛，是 _她_ 怀孕了。”

Potter难以置信地看了他一眼。

Draco轻轻摇头。“我是说——对。我怀孕了。我有时候有点人格分离。抱歉。”他按摩着脑门，审视Potter依旧没有血色的脸。“看，这就是为什么我不想告诉你。”他气冲冲地说，没来由地恼火起来。

Potter看起来相当震惊。“你怎么可以不告诉我？！”

Draco的脾气稍微小了一点。

“梅林啊，我们要有孩子了。”完全把愤怒抛诸脑后，Potter把他拉进一个紧紧的怀抱。

“我想是的，没错。”Draco说。

“我们该做些什么？”

“我大部分时候尽量不去想那个。”

Potter拉开一点距离，打量着他。

“她一直着急要出来，”Draco听见自己坦白，“来给你看。”

Potter皱眉。“到底是怎么办到的，嗯？”

“我要是知道就好了。”

“我想看，”Potter说，神色坚定，“好好地看。”

Draco移开目光，表情尴尬。“之后再说吧。先把任务做完。”

Potter的神情变得空白，好像在刚刚发现的怀孕情境里终于意识到“任务”这个词。他的脸色凝重起来，Draco努力不要眨眼。

“8个月，”Potter轻声说，唇边滑过一抹苦笑。他慢慢吸气，慢慢呼出，仿佛在平定情绪，“这一班轮完，我们就该好好聊聊了。”

“行啊。”Draco说，他的声音远不那么有力。

不约而同地，他们转身重新面向监视中的民居，尽管此时此刻彼此的心都远在任务的千里之外。

*

屋子黑乎乎的前窗被一束绿幽幽的光照亮，绿得鲜亮而且苍翠，就像Potter的眼睛。Draco感觉心脏蹦到了嗓子眼，并被一阵眩晕感所席卷。这种晕眩在他的意识里通常和冷却的尸体，狰狞的伤口以及空气中刺鼻的血腥味联系在一起。他都不知道双腿已经失去了力气，直到双膝跪地时传来一阵剧痛。

Potter的下巴绷紧了。“留在这。”他说，毫不犹豫地移形换影。他挨过两次 _阿瓦达索命_ 却大难不死。毫无疑问，他自恃对此免疫。又或者他心存死志。不是这样就是那样，真的。

“混蛋。”Draco低声咒骂，爬起来跟在Harry后面移形换影。当Draco现身在一个昏暗的起居室，恶咒在四面八方飞射。他第无数次扪心自问为什么要加入傲罗。用一张翻倒的桌子做掩护，Draco举起魔杖瞄准。他用昏迷咒飞快地放倒了一男一女，然后矮身躲避，桌子的另一头炸开了，离他的肩膀仅有几英寸。

他感到空气中的魔力在涌动嗡鸣。Draco就地一滚，那张桌子被一个恶咒击中，粉身碎骨。

现在他没了掩护，而且依然分不清哪个人影是Potter. 他听到离他几步远处有人低声哼哼，接着一头栽倒在地。听声音像是Potter, 但Draco不太确定。现在他也分心了，一个恶咒击中了他。

*

Draco从未真的忘记他怀孕了这码事。有的时候——在很短的时间里，老实说——他会找到一个私密空间，然后变成女性。

她会检查自己，感受胎动，既恐惧又宽心，因为宝宝和她在一起，在她的肚子里，非常安全。只要她保持在男性形态，没有什么能伤到她一根毫毛。

或者只是他这么认为的。

眼下，Draco瘫倒在地，依然是男性的身体，浑身因体内潮起潮落毫无规律可循的痛苦而痉挛扭曲，有那么一小会儿消停了，但很快又在其他部位卷土重来，变本加厉，从里到外将他灼烧炙烤。他能感觉到液态的火焰流经动脉，在皮肤下漫涨沸腾。

恶咒在耗损他，不知为何他能 _体会_ 到它。不知为何他能 _感受_ 到黑暗在血管里蔓延，将肌肤染成黑色。

“不要转换，”Potter说。他跪在他身边，满头满脸伤口和淤青，嘴唇破损处流的血淌到下巴，“不论如何，不要转换。我们必须保证你的安全，你和——宝宝的安全。”

“好，”Draco说，忍着疼挤出笑容，“我不……不需要……”他是在说服自己还是安慰Harry？冲动就在那里。换到另一个身体里去，寄希望于恶咒不会跟着侵入他的女性自我。那样就解脱了，而解脱是他需要的 _全部_ 。“我不会。”他重复道，眼睛湿润了。Potter回以微笑，强忍颤抖的手指握住魔杖对准了他。

漆黑的帘幕飘落，将现实遮盖。与此同时，视觉，听觉和感觉都以最惬意的方式消退了。他想着Harry. 想着宝宝。然后一切想法都平息下去。

*

他在医院里躺了好几天，虚弱，紧绷，而且颤抖。Harry想让治疗师查看宝宝的情况，但Draco的状况史无前例，治疗师不想冒险。Draco还是太虚弱了，他们也不想让性转给他增添压力。

他和Harry聊了这个，双方都很紧张。看样子Draco再也瞒不住他了。所以他们长谈。

“真的已经有8个月了吗？”Harry轻柔地问。他坐在床边，握着Draco的一只手，摩挲着他的关节。

Draco点头，尽管这种感受极不真实。“比那还长一点。肯定是在你第一次干我女体的时候就一发入魂了。”

“嗯……”Harry盯着Draco的小腹，尽管那儿没有任何怀孕的实质迹象，“你父母知道吗？”

“他们知道的方式跟你差不多。”他有点贫嘴地说。

“他们不介意？”

“只有一点点。继承人的问题解决了啊，不是么？他们知道我喜欢男人，所以多半觉得这是Malfoy家血脉延续的唯一希望。”

Harry漫不经心地点点头。“他们知道这是我的了？”

“他们有所怀疑。这有什么关系？”

“我想没有，”他迟疑了，“你计划过这个吗？”

“没有，”Draco坚决地说。他微微苦笑了一下，然后有些绷紧了，“当然没有。它就这么……发生了。我没有阻止。我不需要过度分析。我甚至不需要完完全全地经历这个。我多少只是默许了。我有点木然但我——我不介意——”Draco再次露出苦相。

“你还好吗？”Harry说，站了起来。他把手放在Draco腰间，忧心忡忡地皱眉望着他。

Draco眨眨眼。“我……”他变成了女体，鼓起的肚子挨着Harry的手掌，黑发青年浑身一震。“Potter, 我要生了。”Draco毫无起伏地说。

Harry跌跌撞撞地后退几步，然后飞奔去找治疗师。

*

生宝宝很有趣。同时也糟得要命。

“操，操，操，疼死了，我想变回去。”

“你不能变！”Harry警铃大作。

“我知道我不能，我试了，”Draco抽泣着，“这太蠢了，太烂了，为什么我让这种事情发生了？！”她试图用她女孩子的粉拳和爪爪掐死Harry.

是个男孩。

Draco完美地进入了母亲角色。Harry认为这很奇异。他还是经常需要提醒自己Draco的女体就和他的男体一样货真价实。

第二天，Harry从对角巷买了一些婴儿用品回来。Draco坐在床上，已经变成了男性。他比他的女体要苍白得多，而且十分消瘦。眼下挂着淤青，身体每动一下都会僵硬，但他把宝宝安安稳稳地搂在怀里。

两者健康状况的差异是如此突出，Harry有那么一会儿震惊得说不出话来。但他在Malfoy能注意到之前平复下去，深吸一口气，“让她休息休息？”

Malfoy抬起眼，点点头。“她的身体在恢复。”

“你也一样。”

Malfoy耸耸肩。

Harry走到床边，满怀喜爱地端详着宝宝。“我们该给他起什么名字呢？”

“已经决定好了。”Draco心不在焉地答。

Harry扬起眉毛。“哦？”他对于自己被排除在取名过程之外感到有点沮丧，但他不能跟Draco吵。不能在他还这么憔悴的当口。

“James.”

“……噢。”一个字凝结了Harry关于这个话题的千头万绪。他眨了好几下眼睛。

James有着绿色的眼睛和一撮红发。Harry一开始觉得这很好笑，但Draco似乎不怎么介意。Draco漫无目的地，热情缺缺地，然而毋庸置疑地深深爱上了这个婴儿。Harry也是同样。

James的五官都随Draco. 眉毛，嘴唇，鼻尖的弧度。

他才认识James几天而已，这么想还挺神奇的。Harry已经毫无仪式感地被推入了父亲的角色，这个认知依然让人有点头晕。

Harry挨着金发青年坐在床沿。他轻轻碰了碰Draco的肩膀，促使他转向他。他们接吻，轻柔地，懒洋洋地。总是这么轻易。

“你爱他。”Harry轻声说。他知道这是把Draco困在墙角了。尽管当答案已经如此明显，还能叫做逼问吗？不过话说回来，他疑心金发青年还从未承认过他爱谁。

“是的。”Draco说，重新垂下眼看着孩子。

“你也爱 _我_ 。”Harry说，现在他能感到心脏的搏动之剧，仿佛要冲破肋骨。

Draco的回应就和他刚才一样不偏不倚。“是啊。”他欣然同意。

**The End**


End file.
